Las aventuras de Amanda O'Neill
by LotteYansonNF
Summary: En la escuela Luna Nova algo esta pasando...y Amanda tiene que lidiar con los cambios.


**Amanda, la idiota**

A través del oscuro túnel llegaban el eco de pasos y murmullos de voces, y de pronto una tenue luz azulada surgió iluminando una sección curva del túnel y causando que las alimañas que infestaban el lugar huyeran a esconderse en el primer recoveco que encontraron.

Amanda y Akko avanzaban a paso lento y con grandes signos de cansancio sobre la plataforma lateral del túnel de alcantarillado, sus ropas estaban mugrientas y ellas mismas tenían un aspecto horrible, resultado de la última "aventura" en la que se habían embarcado, y que había terminado poco satisfactoriamente, por decir lo menos.

-Esta ha sido la peor idea que has tenido Amanda, esos lagartos por poco y nos atrapan, quien sabe que hubieran hecho con nosotras.

-Hey, tu estuviste de acuerdo en que usar las alcantarillas para escabullirnos de la escuela por la noche era una idea genial ¿cómo iba a saber que había lagartos mutantes mágicos viviendo en los túneles que conectan con el pueblo?

Akko no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con su amiga, así que cambio el tema.

-Me pregunto cuanto falta para llegar a la escuela.

-Veo una luz allá adelante, ya debemos estar cerca de la salida.

-¡Por fin! Ya no soporto esta peste, al llegar a los dormitorios me voy a dar una buena ducha y me voy a meter directo a la ca-

La luz hacia la que avanzaban se movió de repente y un haz las enfoco directamente, cegándolas por un breve momento.

-¡Ay, mis ojos!-Exclamo Akko mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, ya demasiado tarde.

-¡Akko!-Exclamo alguien a lo lejos y luego se escucharon pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

Las dos chicas se restregaron los ojos, y cuando recuperaron la visión descubrieron que tenían frente a ellas una rubia que las miraba con una expresión entre preocupada y severa.

-¿D-diana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué diablos pretendías alumbrándonos así? Casi nos dejas ciegas.

Diana ignoro el comentario de Amanda y se dirigió a Akko, tomando su rostro entre las manos y examinándole los ojos, hasta que estuvo segura de que no tenía nada malo, tras lo que lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Pareció relajarse por un momento, pero de inmediato volvió a tomar la misma postura que solía adoptar cuando las reprendía por hacer algo indebido.

-Debería ser yo quien les preguntara que hacen aquí abajo- Luego dirigió su mirada a Akko- Cuando faltaste a tu sesión de estudio fui a preguntarle a Sucy y Lotte donde te habías metido, y ellas me dijeron el plan que tenían ustedes dos, así que vine a buscarlas.

-¡Ah! ¡Había olvidado nuestra sesión de estudios!- Exclamo Akko con tono de culpa- Lo siento.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora será mejor que regresemos a la escuela rápidamente.

Con Diana a la cabeza las tres chicas se encontraron en el pasillo de la escuela que conectaba con el alcantarillado en un par de minutos, Akko se encamino rápidamente hacia las escaleras, mientras decía que iba a darse un baño.

-¡Oi, oi! ¡No te acabes el agua caliente!

Amanda tomo impulso para correr detrás de Akko, pero una mano sobre su hombro la mantuvo quieta en su sitio.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Amanda se zafó del agarre de Diana, y estaba lista para iniciar un argumento, pero la expresión seria de la chica la hizo guardar silencio.

-Amanda, por favor deja de arrastrar a Akko hacia los problemas, ella ya se mete en ellos bastante bien por si sola.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no la obligue a que viniera conmigo!

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, esta vez no avisé a las profesoras, pero si vuelven a hacer algo por el estilo veré que ambas sean castigadas.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras vas a delatar a tu propia novia?

Diana titubeo un poco ante la mención de su noviazgo con Akko, que habían anunciado a las demás chicas apenas unos días atrás, por lo que aún no se acostumbraba a hablar de ello con soltura, sin embargo rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-Puedes estar segura que sí- Y tras una pausa añadió- Si acaso creías que podías llevar a Akko contigo para hacerme intervenir y evitar castigos, estas equivocada.

Al escuchar tal acusación Amanda sintió como que derramaban un balde de agua helada sobre ella, y le grito a Diana mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo como eso?!

De repente Amanda tomo a Diana por el cuello de la camisa, mientras la miraba amenazantemente, mientras que Diana la miraba tratando de mantener la calma, aunque evidentemente estaba un poco asustada por lo repentino de la agresión. La situación pudo haberse puesto peor, de no ser porque en ese momento escucharon pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera, y Amanda se apresuró a soltar a Diana justo en el momento en que Akko apareció por los escalones.

-¿Que están haciendo? Pensé que venían detrás mío y no me di cuenta que estaba sola hasta que estaba frente al pasillo de los dormitorios.

-Solo charlábamos un poco- respondió Diana con una sonrisa- Ahora subimos.

Amanda se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras. Pero Diana le volvió a dirigir la palabra cuando paso a su lado.

-Amanda.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas, no pretendía insultarte. Es solo que esta es la primera vez que estoy en una relación sentimental y…realmente no sé qué hacer sobre Akko. Me preocupo demasiado por ella, supongo.

Amanda siguió caminando sin voltear a verla. Notaba la sinceridad en las palabras de Diana, lo que la hacía sentir incomoda por haber perdido la calma tan rápidamente.

-Como sea. Tú piensas demasiado las cosas y Akko es una idiota así que es comprensible. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás le haría eso a Akko…es decir, jamás usaría a ninguna de mis amigas de esa manera-y tras una breve pausa añadió- Ni siquiera a ti.

Diana sonrío ante la manera que Amanda usó para decir que la consideraba también su amiga, y ambas siguieron caminando en silencia hasta alcanzar a Akko frente a los dormitorios, en donde Diana les deseo a ambas buenas noches (y con beso de buenas noches para Akko, ante la insistencia de la inquieta bruja, mientras Amanda las veía con una sonrisa burlona).

Tras ducharse, Amanda regreso a su habitación, en donde Jasminka y Constanze ya dormían desde hacía rato, recostada sobre su cama, Amanda tardo un poco en dormirse mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Su último pensamiento antes que la venciera el sueño fue lo molestas que resultaban las relaciones sentimentales, especialmente las de otras personas.

#######

Unos días después Amanda avanzaba velozmente a través del pasillo de los dormitorios del ala este, al final del cual se encontraba el dormitorio de Akko. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo, Amanda abrió la puerta de golpe, mientras saludaba a las dos chicas que estaban dentro.

-¡Hey Sucy, Lotte! ¿Saben donde esta Akko? Tengo algo realmente genial que quiero mostrarle.

Sucy respondió desde su mesa de trabajo, sin apartar la vista de los tubos de ensaño que estaba manipulando.

-Creo que debe estar con Diana.

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?- Amanda soltó una exclamación de decepción mientras se dejaba caer sentada sobre la cama de Akko.

-¿Quién diablos se cree Diana que es, acaparando todo el tiempo de Akko?

-Umm, pues el hecho es que su novia después de todo- respondió Lotte tímidamente.

-¡Eso no significa que deban estar toooodo el tiempo juntas!- Bufó Amanda exasperadamente.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?- Continuo Lotte - Es bastante raro que salgan juntas, y fuera de las sesiones de estudio realmente pasan muy poco tiempo a solas.

-Sí, pero Diana siempre se entromete cuando Akko y yo nos estamos divirtiendo- Amanda exclamo mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y recordaba todas las ocasiones en esa semana que Diana había aparecido de repente mientras se preparaban para hacer alguna travesura, la rubia no les decía nada, solo las miraba inquisitivamente y Amanda recordaba la advertencia que le había hecho aquella noche, tras lo cual desistía de sus planes.

-¿Por "divirtiéndonos" te refieres a "metiéndonos en problemas"?- Lotte pareció adivinar lo que Amanda estaba pensando, dejándola sin saber que responder- Diana se preocupa mucho por Akko.

-Arghh, ¿Y a ti no te molesta, Sucy?- Dijo mientras rodaba hacia el otro lado de la cama acercándose a donde Sucy se encontraba.

Sucy estaba agitando un largo tubo de ensayo lleno con un líquido de color negro, y no le respondió a Amanda hasta que hubo terminado de verterlo en un vaso graduado que contenía un líquido de apariencia similar.

-Es cierto que ahora no puedo usar mucho a Akko como conejillo de indias porque Diana siempre me sermonea. Pero no tener a Akko saltando de arriba a abajo por la habitación mientras trabajo me viene bien de vez en cuando.

Amanda la vio con decepción, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén de acuerdo con esta situación.

-¿A dónde vas, Amanda?

-A la habitación de Diana-respondió Amanda con una sonrisa pícara- Es mi turno de interrumpir su tiempo juntas.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- Dijo Lotte, pero cuando termino de hablar Amanda la puerta se había cerrado detrás de Amanda, quien se había marchado sin siquiera escucharla.

#######

La habitación de Diana estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el tintinear de una cucharilla al revolver el contenido de una taza de té. Así que los vigorosos golpes en la puerta de la habitación tomaron por sorpresa a la única persona que se encontraba dentro, y la obligaron a levantarse y ver quien era.

-¿Amanda?

Hannah observo con sorpresa a la otra chica, era raro que ella viniera sola, normalmente solo acudía en compañía del resto de sus amigas, cuando había tenía pensado organizar alguna fiesta. Hannah aliso un poco su cabello, que aún no había tenido tiempo de peinar adecuadamente, y recordó que aun llevaba puestas las zapatillas de felpa que usaba recien al levantarse.

-Oh, Hannah, ¡Hola!

Y sin decir más, y sin notar ninguna de las cosas que Hannah temía que notara, Amanda entro a la habitación y lanzo una rápida mirada alrededor.

-¿Estás sola? Sucy y Lotte me dijeron que Akko estaba con Diana.

-Ah, sí, Barbara está en la biblioteca. Y Akko y Diana salieron hace un rato a pasear por el pueblo- Dijo Hannah cerrando la puerta y suspirando aliviada ante la falta de atención a los detalles de la otra chica.

-¿En serio?- Exclamo Amanda decepcionada tras haber caminado hasta la habitación y ver su plan frustrado.

Amanda se sentó en uno de los sillones que amueblaban el dormitorio asignado al equipo azul. La primera vez que se enteró que Diana y sus amigas tenían una habitación tan lujosa se sintió muy molesta, y no paro de quejarse por días, pero desde que había convencido a Diana (con ayuda de Akko) de que las dejara organizar fiestas de vez en cuando en su habitación, se sentía mejor sobre ese asunto.

-¿Y tú que haces?- Pregunto Amanda.

-Estaba tomando el té- Dijo Hannah rápidamente mientras se volvía a sentar, señalando el juego de té de porcelana que estaba sobre la mesita de sala- ¿Te apetece tomar un poco?

Amanda solo se encogió de hombros, pero Hannah sirvió una taza de todos modos y se la ofreció. Amanda bebió rápidamente el contenido de la taza, ante la mirada desaprobadora de Hannah, y la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Amanda se dirigió a Hannah.

-Oye, ¿no te molesta todo este asunto?

-¿A qué asunto te refieres?

-Ya sabes, Akko y Diana. Ahora pareciera que todas las demás no existimos para ellas.

Hannah se le quedo viendo a Amanda con curiosidad, era raro que ella iniciara una conversación, y mucho menos de ese tipo.

-Realmente no creo que "nadie más exista para ellas" como tú dices, creo que es bastante normal.

-¿Tú también dices eso? ¿Acaso no te molesta que Diana ya no tenga tiempo para ti y Barbara?- Amanda se veía realmente confundida ante la reacción de Hannah, esta a su vez miraba a Amanda entre divertida y sorprendida, realmente jamás se hubiera esperado esa actitud de ella, y antes que pudiera contenerse o pensarlo mejor le lanzo la pregunta.

-¿Acaso estas celosa, Amanda?

De no ser porque Amanda se había tomado él te con anterioridad en ese momento lo hubiese escupido por toda la habitación. En todo caso, su reacción aun fue igual de explosiva.

-¿Ahhh?¿Que tonterías estas diciendo?

-Por como hablas pareciera que lo que más te molesta es que Akko ya no tenga tiempo para ti- Hannah coloco su taza de té sobre la mesa para hablar con más comodidad, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Acaso tiene algo este té? No dices más que tonterías. A mí no me interesas esas ridiculeces como relaciones sentimentales o noviazgo, solo quiero divertirme y es molesto tener a Diana entrometiéndose todo el tiempo- Amanda hablaba con irritación creciente.

-Yo no mencione ninguna de esas cosas- Dijo Hannah mientras se inclinaba hacia Amanda- Pero ahora que tocas el tema, tú y Akko son muy cercanas ¿no?- En ese momento le tembló un poco la voz, aunque fue totalmente imperceptible- Me parece haber oído que incluso te convenció de no dejar la escuela, a lo mejor no quieres aceptarlo pero te gusta más que solo como ami-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hannah sintió como Amanda la empujaba contra el sillón y apretaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio Hannah no reacciono al ser tomada por sorpresa, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero pasados unos segundos cerro los ojos por unos instantes, antes de empujar a Amanda lejos de ella.

-¡Qué diablos haces!- Fue lo primero que grito Hannah.

Amanda sonreía mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Je, ¿todavía crees que estoy celosa por que Diana sea novia de Akko?

-¡T-tú!

Hannah se puso de pie, enrojecida de cólera.

-¿Te gustó?- Pregunto Amanda descaradamente.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Sal de mi dormitorio!

Hannah empujo a Amanda hacia afuera, y cuando esta estuvo en el pasillo, cerró de un golpe la puerta.

-No era para que se enojara tanto, pff, solo fue un beso- Dijo Amanda mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza y empezaba a caminar hacia su propia habitación- ¿Celos? ¿Yo? Que estupidez.

#######

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Hannah estaba de pie con la espalda recostada del lado interior de la puerta, con el rostro aun enrojecido aunque ya no de enojo.

-Estúpida Amanda- Dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Hannah se recostó boca abajo en su cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada mientras metía una mano debajo de ella y sacaba una fotografía. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, quedando acostada de espaldas y sostuvo la fotografía delante de ella mientras miraba la imagen. Aun sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus labios a causa del reciente beso. Lanzando un suspiro dejo la foto a un lado y exclamo quedamente mientas cubría su rostro con un brazo.

-Eres una verdadera idiota.


End file.
